


Something I Need.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Tig meets Clairese and decides that she needs his help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request by Clairese, here is some Tig love for ya! <3
> 
> As always thank you for reading! <3

Working at a strip club was not how I imagined my life when I was younger, but here I am. Covered in a tiny nurse's outfit and covered in glitter, I sighed and shook my head. I usually didn't mind having my life but lately it wasn't enough for me. I adjusted my boobs, fluffed my hair and headed out onto the stage for my set. I was almost done with my third song, and down to my thong and tassels when I felt a hand at my ankle, I glanced down and tugged my foot back from the drunk. I played it off with a finger wave as I looked for Eddie, the bouncer but of course he wasn't around. I turned and made a twirl on the pole, sliding down until my feet touched the floor. I felt a pair of hands grip me and I froze up and looked behind me to see who was touching me. _That goddamn drunk._ I jerked away from him and saw a guy in a leather kutte coming up to the stage.  
"C'mon baby, don't be like that, you were dancing so pretty." He reached out for me again and I slapped him. Hard. He glared at me and took a step forward just as leather man climbed onto the stage.  
"Don't touch me." I gritted out through clenched teeth and I rammed my knee into his balls. He paled and dropped to the ground as the crowd let out an 'ooh' of sympathy for his painful genital situation as the music stopped.  
"Damn darlin'." I turned to leather man and looked him up and down with a scowl on my face.  
"Can I help you?" He smirked at me and went to respond when my boss showed up on the side of the stage.  
"Aqua are you kidding me right now?" I looked at him and tilted my head.  
"He touched me Jerry, climbed on the stage and fucking touched me again! Where the hell is Eddie?"  
"Go back stage and let me deal with this fucking mess." I stared at him and he yelled at me "GO!" I flinched at his tone and scurried back stage to get dressed. I felt his hands on me still and I decided that I needed a drink. I grabbed my bag and headed to the bar for a whiskey, or five. Eddie was at the bar and I glared at him.  
"Yo Aqua, I'm so-"  
"Bite me Eddie." I tossed back the shot and motioned for another from the bar tender.  
"I'll bite ya, if you ask real nice." Said a voice from my left. I spared him a glance and saw that it was leather man again.  
"I don't beg sugar, sorry to disappoint." I turned back to my drink and he slid into the seat next to me.  
"Oh you could never disappoint me _Aqua_." I looked into his eyes and noticed that they were blue, he had brown curly hair and a slightly crazed look about him, I kind of liked it.  
"You got a name _Sugar?_ " He grinned at me  
"Alex, but people call me Tig." I nodded.  
"Clairese."  
"You ever done porn Clairese?" I choked on my drink.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You ever done porn?" He repeated and I just shook my head. I didn't get to ask why before my boss stormed up to me, he gripped my arm and tugged me from my bar stool to the back room.  
"You need to apologize to that guy. He is threatening to sue!"  
"I didn't do anything wrong! He touched me Jerry, that is against the rules and you know it."  
"You touched him back." He raised his voice to me and I stepped back a step.  
"It was self defense Jerry. I won't do it." I shook my head and he gripped my arm tighter.  
"You will if you want to keep this job, and your house." I looked up at him and grimaced.  
"That's bullshi-" Jerry slapped me and I jerked away from him to touch my bleeding lip.  
"Do it. Now. He is in room three and you make it sincere. You hear me?" I nodded and brushed past him. I saw Tig staring at me from the bar but I avoided looking at him. I headed down the hall and sighed outside the door to room three, here we go.  
It took me an hour of 'apologizing' before the guy was willing to let it go, I bumped into Kiki in the hallways and she grimaced at me in sympathy. I gave her a sad smile and headed out to my car. I wanted to the parking lot and lit up a smoke. I had enough of this place for tonight so I climbed into my truck and headed home. I took a scalding hot shower and then made myself something for dinner. I was moping as I looked at the cosmetology school pamphlet for the millionth time, I had wanted to go for years and I had even saved up some of the money for it but I knew that I never would go through with it. I let out a groan and threw it into the trash. This was my life. I was a stripper and that was what I was good at. I went to bed and sent up a prayer that tomorrow was going to be better. I was looking forward to me day off and I was going to use it to well, I had to go get some new clothes and go to the grocery store and then I was coming home and going back to bed. After I had picked out enough clothes and lingerie for work I needed a pick me up so I walked a few shops down to get a coffee. I was walking back to my truck when I heard and saw a group of bikers coming through town. I saw one of them turn their head towards me but I kept walking, I had shit to do and I wanted to get home.  
  
  
"No Jerry! I won't start doing that, I told you that I'll take the extra shifts for the girls that will but I'm not fucking the customers." I yelled at him for the fifth time. He leaned over his desk towards me and I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"You will do as your told Clairese, I own you remember?" I chuckled at him and shook my head.  
"You own the house that I am renting from you asshole, you don't own me." He stood up and started to come around the desk until Eddie peeked his head into the office.  
"Jer we got a problem out front. A guy is causing a scene with Kiki." They both looked at me and Jerry snapped at me.  
"Go get ready, We'll finish this later." I nodded and brushed past Eddie. My shift went by a slowly and painfully, literally. I had to get new heels and they were not broken in yet even after a week of wearing them. I saw Tig in the crowd during my final dance and I sent him a wink. He grinned and blew me a kiss which made me smile. He had been showing up to watch my final dance and we chatted for a few minutes before I left for a few weeks now. He was sweet to me and I looked forward to seeing him but I had to remind myself that he was only there for the show. He wasn't there for me, we were just weird friends. He was waiting for me at the bar and I tried hard not to limp as I walked over to him.  
"Hey Sugar."  
"Doll." He held out a shot of whiskey for me and I tossed it back with a grateful smile.  
"Thanks, I needed that." He nodded and then took a look at me.  
"Rough day?" I shrugged and hefted my bag higher on my shoulder.  
"Rough week, nothing I can't handle though." He nodded and then looked over my shoulder, I looked too and saw Kiki behind me. "Hey Kiki, what's up?"  
"Can we talk?" She seemed upset so I nodded and Tig turned around on his bar stool to give us some privacy. "I-I can't do what Jerry wants us to do. I'm married Clairese, and it's wrong of him to ask that of us."  
"Tell him no Kiki, I did, I told him that I won't do it even if he kicks me out of my house."  
"I can't lose this job, My son..." She trailed off and I nodded in understanding. I knew that she was raising her son alone and that it was a struggle for her since she was so young.  
"Have you tried other clubs? I think that there is one in Stockton that is pretty nice?" She shook her head at me.  
"I like this place because the baby sitter is right down the street." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.  
"I'll think of something Kiki, don't worry ok?" She nodded and headed out.  
"Thanks for the drink Tig, I am gonna-" He cut me off  
"He wants you to fuck the customers?"  
"You were listening? Uh yeah, but only some of the girls are willing."  
"I can help you." I let out a small chuckle and shook my head.  
"I don't need help Tig. I can figure it out on my own." He shook his head at me but I didn't let him speak. "I gotta go." I turned and walked away from him but he grabbed my wrist gently.  
"Clairese, just listen to what I have to say please?" I turned and looked at his face, he looked sincere, something that I had never seen on him so I nodded. He told me about the Son's porn business Cara Cara and that they were always looking for new actresses. That there were positions available that weren't just on screen and it started to sound good to me. He said that the sons protected their girls and that they made sure their girls were taken care of which was something that we definitely didn't have here. We talked for about an hour about it and I told him that I would think about it and put the word out to some of the other girls. I went home and had my head reeling, did I want to be a porn star? Was that really something that I was willing to do? They make a lot of money according to Tig and the producer won't make you do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I had made up my mind before I fell asleep and I was relieved by my decision, I think this was gonna be for the best.  
It took me about a week to talk to all of the girls but Kiki was the only one that was willing to go with me, Tig had assured her that he could find her something she was comfortable with and we were gonna go to Cara Cara tomorrow afternoon to fill out paperwork. I was almost done with my shift at the strip club when Jerry called me into his office, I grabbed my bag and headed to see him. I figured he wanted to talk to me about the new business plan again and I could tell him that I quit. I was wrong though and the moment I stepped into the office I was punched in the face. I fell to the ground and looked up at Jerry as I wiped my mouth.  
"What the fuck?" I asked him and he just stared at me.  
"You think you can try to take my girls away? That you can tell them about your new side business and that they will just bail on me?!" He shouted and I tried to stand up but he kicked me in the side so I would stay down. "That isn't how this works!"  
"I told them of a better option Jerry! One where they would get paid more and deal with less shit!" I cried out as he continued to hit me.  
"I want you out of my house by tomorrow night! Get out of my office." He muttered at me once his rage had died down. After a few tries I managed to get up and I struggled out to my car. I drove home and shuffled into the house, I made it to my bed and climbed in bag and all to cry my eyes out. I was trying to save myself and I ended up getting screwed. I pulled my phone out of my bag and called the one person that I knew could help me.  
"Tig?" I asked as he answered. "I-I need your help. Can you come?" He asked if I was on and when I said no he said that he would be right there. I gave him the address and waited for him to get there. I must've dozed off because the next thing I knew Tig was trying to wake me up.  
"Clairese? Stay awake for me baby ok?" I nodded and he sat me up against the headboard. "What happened?"  
"Uh, J-Jerry didn't like that I was telling the other girls about Cara Cara, he called me into his office and-" I broke off and tried to pull my knees up to my chest.  
"Hey hey, it's ok. So he did this and you drove yourself home?" I nodded and he frowned at me.  
"I have to be out of here by tomorrow night." I muttered and looked around at the place that had been my home for the last two years. I looked at Tig and he ran a hand through my hair gently. "I'm sorry that I called you over here so late, I didn't know what to do, I've never been in this situation before." He shook his head at me and gave me a small smile.  
"Don't worry about it baby, I'm glad that you called me. Can I clean up some of your cuts?" I nodded and pointed at my bathroom.  
"The first aid kits under the sink." He nodded and went to get it and a wet wash cloth. He came back and brushed my hair back from my face so that he could get a a cut on my temple. It didn't take him long to fix me up, none of my ribs were broken but I was bruised and gonna be sore for a few days. He stepped out to make a phone call and when he came back in he told me that he was gonna be staying on the couch tonight. I felt my eyes well up again and he came over to hug me.  
"Don't cry baby, It's ok."  
"Why do you call me that?" I asked him in a small voice  
"I care about you, what else do you want me to call you?" I shook my head and pulled away from him. I wasn't gonna let myself get attached to him, I promised myself.  
"Uh so tomorrow, Cara Cara?" He looked confused but nodded at me and I nodded back. "We should get some rest then, it's gonna take some effort to cover up the bruises tomorrow."  
"Right, I'll uh I'll come check on you in a while." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek before he left.  
"Thanks Alex." He nodded and turned off the light for me.  
_Don't get attached, it's not going to help you. Don't get attached._


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in my kitchen with Tig drinking coffee when Kiki called me, she said that she was leaving for Cara Cara in an hour and asked if I wanted to ride with her. I looked at Tig and he shook his head.   
"No thanks Kik, I have a ride I'll be leaving soon too. If you wanna wait for me outside we can go in together." She agreed and we hung up. I went to get my purse and I checked to make sure I covered my bruises in the mirror by the door.  
"You can't really tell, besides no one will say anything if they do doll." I looked at Tig in the mirror and nodded. He gave me a small smile. "I have some guys coming to pack up your place and move it out of here, I'm sure we will be back before they are done." I gave him a long look and nodded.   
"Why are you helping me Tig?" He looked a little confused before he shrugged.  
"Because you need my help, its what me and my brothers do."   
"I would have figured something out Tig. You don't have to do that. I have been doing fine on my own for a long time. It's nice to have help but I don't necessarily _need_ it." I tried to be polite but I didn't want him to bother, it wasn't worth it. I wasn't worth it.   
"What would you have done?"  
"Take the necessities, pack up my truck, and go. It's what I do Tig." I told him bluntly.  
"How long have you been on your own?" I smiled at him and shrugged.   
"I took off when I was fourteen, been stripping since I was 16 and now I am looking into a glowing porn career." I tried to joke but he was still frowning. "Don't Tig. I don't want sympathy or pity, I don't need that shit."  
"Why did you leave home?" I just shook my head.   
"That is a long story that I might tell you one day. Can we go? I don't want to be late." He nodded and we left for Cara Cara. We took Tig's bike so that the guys could use the bed of my truck and my back seat. We pulled up in front of a warehouse style building and I noticed that there were quite a few cars there and they were nice cars. A blonde guy wearing a kutte like Tig's was walking over to us. I looked around for Kiki's car and smiled as she waved at me. I took off my helmet and walked over to her. She was dressed like I was, tight jeans, tight crop top with a jacket over it, and heels. I had boots on but it was close enough.   
"Clairese!" I looked over at Tig and he motioned for us to come over. Kiki gasped and touched my neck softly.  
"What happened to you?" I gave her a look and muttered  
"Jerry, is it noticeable?"   
"No, not really." I nodded and we headed over to Tig. "You seem close to leather guy." I smiled at her and nudged her shoulder.   
"He thinks he is my white knight." She laughed   
"Clairese, this is Jax, he is the VP of the club." I nodded and shook his hand. He had shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, he seems nice enough.  
"Nice to meet you darlin'."   
"Like wise, this is Kiki." I motioned to my friend and he looked her over.   
"Are you even legal darlin'?" She smiled and nodded.   
"I'm 19." Jax nodded and looked at me.   
"What about you?" I gave him a look and he smirked at me.   
"I'm 23." He nodded and gave Tig a grin. They led us inside and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. There were multiple cubicle like sets and they all had different themes. The guys led us to the office where we met Luann one or the owners and she asked about our back rounds, work history, the usual job interview type of deal. She said that Kiki would be good for the younger girls crowd since she looked to be about 16, they also had a day care for the girls that had kids which sealed the deal for her. Luann told me that I could work in the office with her if I wanted, which surprised me since I had prepared myself for working on camera but I agreed none the less. I liked that I could actually wear clothes that didn't have snap on seams or Velcro, that was nice. She had Kiki fill out paperwork then it was my turn and she told us to be there on Monday at 9 am. I had a new job! I was getting ready to walk over and invite Kiki out to celebrate when I felt a presence behind me.   
"Hey." A guy with a Mohawk and tattoos on his head said.   
"Uh, Hi." I gave an awkward wave and he grinned at me.   
"You new here?" I nodded   
"Yeah, Tig told me about this place." His demeanor changed in an instant and he backed up a half step.   
"Clairese?" I nodded again and he nodded back.   
"I didn't mean to flirt with you, I just was being polite." I grinned and shook my head.   
"No worries, if it makes you feel any better I didn't know you were flirting, I just though you were creepy." He frowned slightly and I had to let out a small laugh.   
"I'm Juice." He told me after I stopped laughing.   
"You already know me apparently." He nodded and I turned when Kiki walked over to me to tell me she was leaving. Juice stared at her in awe as she walked away. "Hey, don't."   
"Don't?"  
"If you're not gonna treat her right, don't screw with her. She has been through a lot. So has her son." He nodded  
"I'm not in the business to screw with people, you don't have to worry sweetheart." He smiled before he walked away and I headed outside to look for Tig. I found him by his bike smoking and talking on his phone. He hung up and looked over at me.   
"How'd it go?"   
"Good, I'll be working in the office with Luann I guess." He smiled and gave me a hug.   
"That's great. You ready to go home?"   
"Well it's only home for a few more hours I guess but sure." I frowned when he grinned at me. "What are you up too?" He shook his head and handed me my helmet. He pulled out and started heading towards my house, but a few blocks before my turn he went a different way and I called out to him.  
"That's the wrong way!"  
"No it's not!" I shook my head and just went with it. After a few minutes he pulled into a driveway and I looked up at a nice house.   
"What is this?" I asked when he shut off the bike.  
"I told the club what happened and this is a place that Luann keeps for girls in need. Well one of em, she has like 5 or 6 but this one seemed like a good fit for you." I just shook my head. "You don't like it?" I scoffed and then sighed, he was doing that thing again, he was being nice to me and I didn't like it.   
"Look, Tig you can't keep doing this."  
"Doing what?"   
" _Trying to save me_. I don't need it. I can live in my truck for a while or something but this is too big, I can't accept this from you." He looked mad and then gave me an exasperated head shake.   
"Stop pushing me away, I'm not trying to save you. You have been alone to long and can't tell when someone is just trying to help you. I don't want anything from you Clairese and this isn't even my place it is Luann's so talk to her about it. Your truck is in the garage and your furniture is all set up. The boxes didn't get unpacked because the guys thought you'd wanna do that. Maybe when you stop being so stubborn you can say thank you but until then you're welcome." He clapped a set of keys in my hand and swung his leg over the bike.   
"I didn't ask for this Tig. I was fine before you ever walked into that club and I'll be fine after you walk away from me too." I called over the roar of his bike.  
"Who said I'll walk away huh? You're pushing me away so hard that I couldn't stay if I wanted to." He drove away and missed me flipping him off. I stared at the keys and stood outside for about five minutes before I talked myself into going inside. It was a beautiful two bedroom house, they had set up my furniture how I would have and they left the boxes organized in each room. I should have been happy but Tig's words kept echoing in my head. _You're pushing me away so hard that I couldn't stay if I wanted to._  
  
  
I had my house unpacked and my emotions in check when Monday rolled around. It had been an exact week since I had seen Tig, I hadn't expected to but I still felt a pang when one of the guys showed up and it wasn't his bike. I met Bobby and Chibs though, they both liked to look over the books and figures. Chibs was really nice to me and told me that Tig had 'spoken highly of you lass'. Bobby just gave me a soft smile and nodded at me. I had the day off and was at the grocery store since my fridge was empty and I needed to eat even if I didn't feel like it. I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into something hard that smelled like leather.   
"Shit I'm sorry." I muttered and looked up into the icy blue eyes of Tig. I felt my face heat up because I realized I was staring at him, also at the fact that I looked like a bum. Hair in a messy bun, yoga pants and a tank top was not exactly the sexiest thing he could see me in. _Why did I want to look sexy for Tig?_ Thankfully he spoke, breaking me out of my mental rant.  
"Me too." He replied and I nodded. "I mean about running into you just now too." I tilted my head and nodded again. Did the stubborn Tig just apologize? Huh.   
"Me too."   
"How's things?" He asked. Curse his ability to not show what he's feeling!  
"Uh, th-things are ok I guess, kinda lonely these days since I haven't had this annoying biker around driving me nuts." I teased and he gave me a look.   
"Tell me more?" He asked and I chuckled.   
"Ook, he smells like leather, cigarettes and something sweet that I can never identify, swears like the worst sailor ever and he is always nice to me, which freaks me out because I don't know how to react to that. I haven't had a lot of nice in my life." I looked at him and he was staring at me with an intense look.   
"It figures, you wanna go all Oprah in the freaking grocery store." I chuckled at his expression and shrugged.   
"You could come over for dinner later and I could play Oprah then?"   
"Or we could watch a movie or something?" I nodded and he nodded back. "Great, so uh I'll see you later then?"   
"Ok, uh how about 7ish?"   
"Ok." He leaned down and kissed my cheek before he headed toward the check out line. I grabbed the last few things I needed, checked out and headed out to my truck. I had cleaned before I went out so all that was left to do was take a shower and pace until I could start cooking dinner. _Why was I nervous? This is Tig, I have been around him before, this isn't a date right? Oh god! Is this a date?_ I felt myself freaking out and went to get a beer to calm my nerves. I was in deep shit. I was in the middle of making mashed potatoes when there was a knock on the door.   
"It's open!" I called out  
"That's not very safe, I could have been a burglar." I snickered   
"Then why would the burglar knock?" I asked as I turned to face him. He was smiling and looking nervous, he had flowers in his hand.  
"To make sure there was no one home. Uh these are for you." I smiled at him and walked over to take the brightly colored flowers from him.   
"Thank you, they're beautiful." He nodded "Uh there is beer in the fridge if you want one." I walked over and stooped to get into the cabinet next to the sink for a vase. I filled it with water and looked over to see Tig watching me.   
"What?"   
"You look beautiful." I smiled softly at him and noticed that his eyes were warm. I had only seen them look like that once and that was the night he patched me up.   
"You look nice too. Uh how about that beer huh?" I wiped my hands on my jeans and headed to the fridge. I handed him one and cracked mine open as the oven dinged. Dinner was nice, we talked about the last week and about some club stuff. Not business just the people and day to day drama, he told me how this punk Kozik wanted to join their charter and how he wouldn't allow it. I laughed at his expression when I suggested he let him in since he could torture him more.   
"You're evil. I like it baby girl. But that would be to easy, I'll make him wait for a while first." I smirked and he gave me one in return. Clean up was easy and before I knew it we were sitting on the couch watching an action movie. His arm had dropped down on my shoulder and tugged me against him about ten minutes ago and I smiled. That was Tig, no muss no fuss, right to the point. His phone rang halfway through the movie and I paused the movie when he walked out to answer it. He came back with a weird expression and I felt worried.   
"Everything ok?" He nodded.   
"Yeah, I gotta go though, Club shit is going down."   
"Oh, uh ok. Be safe." I sent him a smile and he walked over to hug me.   
"I will be, I'll call you later if it's not too late, or tomorrow." I nodded and froze as he pressed his lips to mine before he walked outside. I raised my hand and pressed it to my tingling lips as I watched him pull out of my driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

True to his word Tig had called me the next day, and then he drove me to work and hung around my desk which annoyed Luann. I told her that he didn't have to stay but she gave me a knowing look and told me 'You're man can stay, he isn't hurting no one except my patience.' She wandered out of the office muttering to herself and I just smiled. I knew that Tig was watching me out of the corner of his eye and I looked up at him.   
"Quit it." I muttered and he tilted his head towards me.  
"What?" He was trying not to smile, so I narrowed my eyes at him.   
"Why don't you go watch the filming, I know how much you like to watch people wrestling in various liquids." His eyes widened and he gives you a hopeful look.   
"You'd let me do that?" I furrowed my brow at him and nodded.   
"Tig, I don't want control over you, let your freak flag fly." I waved him away.  
"I'm still taking you home after your shift ok?" I nodded and he kissed my cheek before he dashed off to the set. I turned back to my papers but I felt another pair of eyes on me so I looked up again. "Hi there, You looking for Luann?" She nodded  
"You Tig's girl?" she was giving me an appraising look so I gave her one in return.   
"Not that I know of." I shrugged and she nodded again.   
"I'm Gemma."   
"Oh, Tig's talked highly of you." I stood up to shake her hand. "I'm Clairese Royal."   
"He's talked of you as well. It's nice that you let him have his fun, even if it was just because he was driving you crazy." I sent her a small smile.  
"Isn't that what you do with the kids when they are being wild? Send em outside to play?" She laughed and nodded at me. After my shift was over Tig came into the office and saw Gemma and I talking. He grinned and walked over to hug her.   
"Gem, how are you doing ma?" She gave him a smile and nodded.   
"Can't complain Tiggy, I was getting to know your girl here, I like her." Tig grinned and nodded at her. "She coming to the party tomorrow night?"  
"I was gonna ask her later if she wanted to come." They both looked at me and I just shrugged.   
"Sure, why not." Gemma gave me a smirk.  
"Great, see ya tomorrow sweetheart."  
"Bye Gemma. It was nice to meet you." She left after hugging Tig and he turned to look at me.   
"You ready to go?" I nodded and grabbed my bag. I heard the click of high heels and then heard a female breathy voice.  
"Tiggy, I didn't know you were here baby." He let out an awkward chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.   
"Hey there, I uh we were just leaving." He put his hand on my shoulder and the girl gave me a death glare. I smirked slightly and pulled away from Tigs hand.   
"Hey if you two wanna talk I can get a ride home with Kiki. I bet she wouldn't mind." The girl looked hopefully at Tig and he frowned at me.   
"No, I wanna take you home. We have plans remember?"   
"You guys can always hang out another night though right?" The girl asked and Tig gave her a cold look.   
"Yes, but that doesn't mean we're going too. Look uh-" He broke off and waited for her to supply her name.   
"Kimberly!" She said in outrage.   
"Right, Kimberly, it was interesting seeing you again. Get home safe." He slung his arm around my shoulders and tugged me outside. Once we were at his bike he gave me a strange look. "Why'd you do that?"   
"Do what?" I asked   
"Tried to send me home with her." I sighed and then shrugged.   
"Like I told you before, I don't want to control you Alex."  
"You aren't but you can still tell me that you don't want me to do something without it being controlling." I laughed and shook my head.   
"No, then it would be me holding you back. We aren't- anything, so why does it matter?" He stepped closer to me and took my face in his hands.   
"I want to be something with you." He leaned down and kissed me before we got on his bike and he dropped me off at home. He was supposed to go meet the guys for Church but he said that he would pick me up for the party tomorrow night at around 8. I was dressed in a black low cut t-shirt that had slits running down the back, a pair of tight jeans and wedge boots again since riding his bike in heels was not fun. My red hair was curled and hanging loose down my back, while my eyes were smokey and sultry. I felt like I looked good and from the way Tig stared at me, he shared the same thought. We got to the party and Tig had his hand in mine which was new but I liked it. The crow eaters however did not since they were all giving me dark looks and sneering at me. I left Tig to talk to Chibs and went to talk to Gemma who was sitting by herself looking like a queen.   
"Hey Gemma." She smiled at me when I greeted her.  
"Hey Clairese, how are you sugar?" I smiled and nodded.   
"Doing good." She nodded and told the bartender to pour us some shots. We were on our third shot when Gemma went to find Clay. I turned to look for Tig and I saw him talking to Chibs and Juice. I slid off my bar stool and started to head over to him when a crow eater stepped into my path.   
"He doesn't need you over there." I looked at her.  
"Excuse me?"   
"You heard me. You don't need to bug him. He doesn't even really like you." I smiled a tight smile and tilted my head at her.   
"Really now?" She nodded and put her hands on her hips.   
"Yeah, You'll never be his old lady because he only feels sorry for you. You're not good enough or pretty enough for him. He just has a thing for strippers." I nodded and side stepped her to go outside and have a smoke. I felt my face and chest burning, part of me knew that she was right and it was humiliating. I never asked to be Tig's old lady, we were just friends or something right? I felt someone step up behind me and I saw Tig.   
"Hey I was looking for you." I nodded and held up my cigarette. He pulled one of his own out and lit it. "What's wrong?" I shook my head.   
"I think I'm gonna call a cab and head home."  
"Why? What happened?" I shook my head again.   
"Nothing, I'm just tired." He didn't believe me but I was hoping that he would let it go, he didn't.  
"What happened?" I sighed.   
"Ran into a crow eater with some sharp claws. What she said hit a nerve."   
"What did she say? Which on was it?" He looked livid and I just ignored him. To my humiliation I felt tears roll down my cheeks and in an instant he was crouched down in front of me with his arms around me. "Don't do that baby, whatever it was, it isn't worth you cryin'." I nodded and tried to pull away from him but he held tight. "I can let you have a few rounds in the ring with her?" I let out a watery laugh and shook my head.   
"I don't want her dead Tig." He laughed and kissed my hair. He pulled back when one of the guys called him.   
"Are you gonna be ok for a few minutes?" I nodded and lit another smoke.   
"I'm fine Tig, nothing to worry about." He gave me a long look.  
"Please be here when I come back?" I nodded and he headed inside. I was halfway through my smoke when someone else walked up to me from the parking lot.   
"Well aren't you pretty as a picture." I eyes the guy and shrugged. "I'm Kozik, what's your name?" I smiled at the name.   
"Clairese, I've heard a lot about you." He tilted his head and stepped closer to me.   
"You have? From who?"  
"Tig. I'm surprised you haven't given up on joining this charter yet." He took the last step forward that placed him in my personal space and then put his hands on the table caging me in.  
"With pretty girls like you around how could I give up?" He gave me a charming smile and I rolled my eyes.   
"Save it Kozik, I'm not even remotely interested." He looked slightly offended and then he smirked.   
"Are you Tig's old lady?" I chuckled and shook my head.   
"No, but that doesn't mean that I won't lay you out if you don't get out of my face." My smile dropped and his eyes widened.   
"I'm just being friendly baby. Don't be that way." He reached out to touch my face and I slapped his hand away, before I could knee him in the balls Tig had jerked him away from me and threw him to the ground.  
"Don't touch her." He growled out and I hopped off the table to put my hand on his arm.   
"Tig." He held up a hand at me and I shut up.  
"She said she wasn't your old lady Tig." Kozik told him as he got up off the ground.   
"She's not. Yet. But she is still mine." He took a step forward but I gripped his arm.   
"Tig, don't. Please." He looked at me with his eyes on fire. After a minute they softened and he nodded at me.  
"Ok. I won't." He pulled me up against him and kissed me before he took my hand and tugged me inside. He had me sitting practically on his lap while we watched Jax and Opie playing pool. I met the rest of the guys as well and they all treated me like I was family. It was nice, but something I was not used to. Juice sat next to me and started talking about random stuff until the crow eater from before came over and tried to get Tig's attention. I stiffened and he felt it because he looked between her and I. He took my hand in his and tugged me closer against him. She frowned but kept trying until I had enough.   
"Look, since he isn't going for it maybe you should move on." She glared at me and the room got a little bit quieter.   
"You don't know what he likes, at least not like I do." She smirked and I shook my head.   
"I don't need to know that, all I need to know is that he is coming home with me tonight. Now beat it." Gemma let out a laugh and Tig mumbled in my ear as she huffed and stomped away from us.   
"I am so glad that you are here baby." I tilted my head to look at him and smiled softly.   
"I- I wasn't kidding about you coming home with me, if you want to." I felt my face heat up but kept eye contact with him.   
"Yeah, hell yeah." Jax coughed softly and I looked over at him.   
"That was impressive Clairese." I smiled and nodded at him. Tig did indeed take me home that night, it was full of passion and I knew that I would be walking funny for a few days afterward but it was so worth it to fall asleep in his arms.  
The bed was cold when I woke up the next morning, I wasn't wrong about feeling sore though. I sat up and pulled on a t-shirt, noticing that all of Tig's stuff was gone. His bike wasn't in the drive way either and there was no note. I felt my heart crack a little but brushed it off because I had to get ready for work. Tig never showed up there either, he didn't show up for a while, he didn't call, text, or even check to see if I was alive. It was my own fault, I should have listened to my gut. The only time I bumped into him is when Luann called me in on my day off and he was there, talking to one of Kiki's co stars. I brushed past him and he called out to me.   
"Clairese?" I turned and looked at him with a face void of emotion.  
"Tig." He frowned.   
"You're not supposed to be here today." _Ouch._  
"Don't worry about it, I'll get out of your way." He nodded and walked back over to the girl. I heard her ask who I was and Tig told her that we were just some friends that had a little fun. That stung, and I felt my breath catch in my chest. I closed myself in my office because I didn't want to deal with anything but work right now. I was heading home when I saw a dog laying on the side of the road, I pulled off and walked over to it. It was a small Pitbull and it picked up its head when I knelt down in front of it.   
"Hi baby, Please don't bite me." I muttered and the dog wagged its tail at me. I scooped him up and carried him to my truck, so that I could drive him to the local vet. He didn't have any broken bones but he was really underfed and dehydrated so I waited while they pumped him full of fluid and antibiotics because a few of his cuts were infected. The vet told me that she thought he had been in a fight and then dumped on the side of the road which made me so sad. She asked if I was going to take him home and I told her yes. She asked for a name and I picked Goliath. It was late when they told me I could take him home so they sent me home with some food, a few toys, a collar and leash for him. I led him into the house and set up his food and water in the kitchen, I refilled his bowl a few times before he was finally done, then I took him for a walk outside and we went to bed. I let him sleep in my bed with me so that I could keep an eye on him. When I woke up he had his head on my chest and was fast asleep. I rubbed his belly and he groaned and kicked his leg in pleasure. Luann let me go home a few times a day for the first week so that I could check on him. After about a month he was right were he was supposed to be weight wise and he was a great dog, kind, sweet, and still barked when someone unfamiliar came around me. On one of our walks, around the block, well he walked I jogged, We bumped into Tig. He was waiting in front of my house and when Goliath growled at him I stopped.   
"I didn't know you had a dog." I just stared at him.  
"Why would you? You haven't been around lately." He nods and goes to reply but you cut him off. "I gotta go." You walk past him and he asks you.  
"Are you mad?" I want to scream and slap him but I just sigh and turn to look at him.   
"Why would I be? We're just friends who had some fun right?" I ask in a cold voice and he looks sad nods at you and turns to get on his bike. I walk into the house, slide down my door, and cry. I let myself be heartbroken and then I get up, brush my teeth and go to bed with Goliath. I can get over him, I will.  
  
  
A month later  
  
I was helping the new actor Tyler fill out his paperwork for Cara Cara and we were getting along which was nice. He asked if I was seeing anyone and I shook my head and he replied that he wasn't either before Luann called him away for a tour of the place. My shift was over and I was heading out to the parking lot when Tyler called out to me.   
"Clairese!" I turned and smiled at him.   
"Tyler, I thought you left an hour ago with everyone else."   
"Uh Luann told me that you stay late and mentioned that you like coffee so I figured I'd hang around and see if you wanted to get a cup?" He looked behind me and I saw Chibs standing there.   
"Hey Chibs." I smiled and he nodded at me, eyeing Tyler. "Did you need into the office?" He nodded again still not looking at me. I turned back to Tyler. "I gotta handle this but that sounds great. Call me." I wrote my number on his hand and he smiled at me and nodded as he walked away. I walked up to Chibs and went to lead him inside.   
"I don't need the office lass." I frowned at him and tilted my head.   
"What do you need?"   
"Look, Tig is a mess. Maybe you could talk to him?" I let out a cold laugh and shook my head.   
"No fucking way Chibs! Why would I do that? It's not my fault he is a mess." I turned my back on his and crossed my arms over my chest.   
"He knows that he fucked up, he was falling in love with you and it scared the shit out of him so he ran." I scoffed and whipped around to look at him.  
"I was falling for him too Chibs, I let him in and he fucked me and ran. He is the one who left and then made it seem like I was nothing to him so no. I won't talk to him, I won't coddle him and tell him that it's ok because its not. I trusted him and he broke that. I was scared too but at least I was willing to try." I felt myself starting to cry but I ignored it. "Is that all?" Chibs looked distraught as he nodded at me and I gave him a single nod before I jogged out to my truck. Tyler asked me out for dinner then next day at work and we agreed to have our date the next night since we were both off. It was nice, he took me to dinner and a movie. He was sweet and attentive but so dull. I gave him a hug as he dropped me off but I wasn't ready to kiss anyone else. We said our goodbyes and I walked up my driveway and almost screamed when I saw a figure sitting on my porch. It was Tig.   
"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked through gritted teeth   
"Chibs told me that I was an idiot and an asshole, that I needed to fix this because it was my fault." I nodded and sat down next to him. "How was your date?"   
"Fucking awful." He nodded   
"Good." I snorted and shook my head.   
"I'm still mad at you."   
"I figured you would be." I shrugged  
"Why'd you leave like that?" He let out a long sigh.  
"I woke up next to you and I didn't want to leave, ever and if freaked me out. I'm not that guy." He reached out to take my hand but I jerked away from him and stood up.   
"I let you in Tig after I swore that I wouldn't, I did it anyway. And you bailed on me the first chance you got." He stood up and stepped up to me.  
"You and I both know I am not a good guy." I frowned but he continued. " I kill people and I'm selfish and I really only ever gave a shit about myself. Until you, you make me care and kind and I don't know why but you have something that I need and if you let me I can be those things for you, the good guy, the boy friend or husband or whatever." I looked at him and saw that his face was open and he was terrified. He looked how I felt and I knew what I was going to say in an instant.   
"I-I don't want you to be something you're not Tig, I don't care if you kill people and you don't have to be kind or whatever. Just be loyal to be, don't bail on me again and I swear to god if you ever cheat on me-"  
"Are you saying you forgive me?" He asked in disbelief and I shrugged.   
"I'm still hurt Tig, but you have something that I need too and I love you so I'm giving you something that I never gave anyone else. A second chance. Don't fucking blow it."   
"I won't baby. I love you too." I nodded and he pulled me to him to give me a searing kiss. I tugged him inside thinking that maybe just maybe this would all work out and it wouldn't break you down again.


End file.
